Various automotive moldings are required to have performance such as excellent scratching resistance and weather resistance and high gloss equivalent to surrounding parts. Polyvinyl chloride has heretofore been widely used as a material for forming various automotive moldings.
However, polyvinyl chloride involves a problem from the environmental point of view because it is difficult to recycle and generates chlorine gas when burned. Under the circumstances, it is investigated to use an olefinic resin material, olefinic thermoplastic elastomer material or the like as a material for forming the automotive molding in place of polyvinyl chloride (see, for example, the following Prior Art 1 and Prior Art 2).
However, conventionally known olefinic resin materials and olefinic thermoplastic elastomer materials are low in resistance to surface scratching (scratching resistance). Since olefin resins are low in gloss, differences in appearance is acknowledged between the automotive molding and surrounding parts at a position where the molding is installed. As described above, the conventional olefinic resin materials and olefinic thermoplastic elastomer materials do not sufficiently satisfy the performance required of the automotive moldings.
Prior Art 1: JP-A-2000-26668;
Prior Art 2: JP-A-2001-128970.